Game of thrones: I don't need your help
by Matilda Andersson
Summary: It doesn't matter if you know with whom they end up with it's the story of how they fell in love that is interesting
1. Summary

Hi!  
I had one summary before but cause I have changed a little so I had to write a new one.

This is my second story and i hope that you like it even if it's taking some time to actually upload the chapters but i got over ten chapters written and two chapters ready to be uploaded and the first chapters will be up very soon.

Arya and Gendry gonna be the main couple in my story but also some other secret couples both friendly and romantically.

In the beginning there gonna be a lot like the tv show but then I'm gonna change track and hopefully you gonna like how it's ending but I'm not quite sure when it's gonna end and how but thats the funny thing about writing.

It's first a romantic story but some adventure, friendship and hurt too.

I'm not gonna tell more than this and yeah just read and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

**Arya**

- "Look at me boy"

A man she barely knew held her tight, protecting her from seeing what was about to happen.

She closed her eyes, pretended to be somewhere else.

She didn't want to see it.

Her father preparing to take his punishment.

A sword getting ready to kill.

If she could she would run up and kill as many as she could.

Joffrey would be the first, he didn't show any mercy for his fiancés father so why should she show any mercy to him?

Of course they would kill her right after but she could save the seven kingdoms from Joffrey.

People around them was cheering, as if it was her father that was the cause of the kings death and that he wanted the throne, but everyone who knew him could tell them that he didn't want the throne.

But Joffrey saw his chance to bring the people to his side and took it.

She tried to listened to a sword touching human flesh, but the cheering was to loud to hear anything at all.

She opened her eyes for just a second her father bending down, his hand tied.

He didn't have a chance to defend himself.

Everything was lost, the Lannisters could now take the control over the seven kingdoms, Winterfell too.

And why would they let the Starks keep it?

They wouldn't be able to make peace with them if they killed Ned Stark.

Joffrey wasn't a true Baratheon who couldn't see it? It was Lannisters blood running throw those veins, with a bit of madness.

Cersei wasn't a nice person but she wouldn't do this, not like this anyway.

The executioner highed the sword...

She didn't dare to look.

The last thing she saw was Sansa screaming and crying, trying to get out of the guard's tight grip.

The audience started to cheer even more and by that she knew that it had happened.

Her beloved father was dead.

She was afraid to open her eyes again, what would they do to her and Sansa now?

They wouldn't live any longer for sure, they were daughters to a traitor.

Not even their titles could save them from their fate.

She realized she still hugged the man but she felt that he wouldn't do anything to her, he would protect her from Joffrey.

- "Come with me boy".

With that he lifted her up and carried her threw the crowd.

He knew she wouldn't be safe out there.

When they reached a small alley he let her go and pushed her against the wall.

- "Do you wanna live boy"?

It wasn't the question she been expected, she wondered if he was serious.

But the serious tone in his voice told her that he was deadly serious.

- "I'm not a boy", she yelled at him.

Not the best answer but what could you say to a question like that?

- "But you have to be one if you want to survive"

He took up a knife and cutted her hair.

Even she didn't care much about her look it was still a chock to see almost all her hair laying on the ground.

They contiuned throw the small alley, she got more frighten for every step.

She wanted to be with her sister right now.

- "You are no longer Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, your name is Arry and you don't have any parents, and no one can found out that your'e a girl"

- "Where are you taking me"

He didn't say anything and before she could ask again they reached a square.

Three carriages, two with full of boxes and one with three prisoners.

Every where there was people packing boxes and getting ready to leave the town.

They didn't want to see Joffrey as a king she thought, they where smart.

- "I'm taking you home"

He left her and started to help the others.

So she was going with these people?

But she really missed home and would do anything to come home.

Bran and Rickon would be so happy to see her, hopefully her mother too.

But she wouldn't hope too much, it was a war and her mother would do anything to keep her oldest son alive.

After all Winterfell was the safest place right now and she wouldn't like to sit and wait for the war to reach Winterfell too.

Winterfell was strong to keep people outside but there wasn't many to protect it giving the chance to whoever wanted to take it.

She walked around a watched as everything was ready.

She passed the prisoners, two of them was dirty and they looked really violent, the last one had a cloak not showing his face.

Too bad for him to have to share cell with those two.

As she walked backwards still watching the prisoners she bumped into something or more like someone.

A boy, just a little taller than her with dark hair, a bit chubby too.

He didn't look so nice rather the opposite.

- "Watch out idiot"

He walked towards her, he tried to look threatining.

But she didn't fear him, he was bigger than her but she could see fear in his eyes.

He was probably more scared than she had felt the past hours.

- "You should know that he has already kicked one boy to death today"

A blonde boy approached behind the other one, he was tall and skinny.

- "And I would do it again"

He walked closer to her which caused her to take some steps back.

He then saw her sword or needle as she called it.

He tried to grab it but she took another step back.

- "Nice sword you have, did you steal it?"

Once more did he try to grab the sword but she was much faster than him.

She took up the sword and pointed it at him.

- "I have already killed one fat boy today and I could do it again"

Now was it not only a fear hidden behind a mask of threats, he now looked really scared and his friend too.

They stepped backwards staring at the sword, they believed she would drag so much attention to just kill them.

She followed them and they still looking at the sword didn't let it go from sight.

They walked into someone.

He turned as did they.

He looked at them, he could see the fear in their eyes.

- "Why don't you bully someone in your own size?"

And he wasn't much taller then them but he eas much more muscular than both of them together.

They didn't say anything and just turned around and walked away.

He took a step closer to her meeting her eyes, he had dark hair and grey eyes and a very muscular structure.

He looked down at the blade.

- "This sword is made of very nice steel, it's just people working as a knight or the royal family and higborns that got swords made of this, did you steel it?"

- "I'm not a thief, it was a gift.

He dropped the blade and didn't care to ask more.

- "Why are you here?", She asked him so nicely as she could."

- "I was working for the smith but he got tired of me and now am I here"

He picked up the last box.

- "I'm Gendry by the way", he said before he contunied forward.

She watched him as they started to walk, he didn't know she was a lady and wouldn't treat her like a lady.

She actually liked the idea for once in her life don't pretend to be something she wasn't.

They wouldn't know what just had happened to her except Yoren, the man from the night's watch, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

No more lessons or sewing or dancing, just walking home.

After she meet her family she will take her revenge and kill Joffrey.

If not Robb is here before her.

Arry, the boy with no parents, no title, no rules, no house and no future engagement with some boring lord.

Maybe she should contunie to the wall, be the first women in the night's watch.

That would be something she smiled to herself.

She looked behind as they walked out from King's landing.

No more pain, no more nightmares she thought.

Her father may be dead but this was a start to a new era, Joffrey wouldn't last for too long on the throne.

* * *

**So there it is the first chapter, I know it's very much like the series and probably the book too I have just started to read the first book but hopefully not too alike but like i said in the beginning there gonna be like the tv show but thats because it's so good and I'm then gonna write how I want it to end.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sansa**

- "No!" She tried to get out of the knight's arms. But he was too strong.

The tears running down her face and the screams pleading for mercy.

But nothing would help Joffrey had decided to put aside her will and instead listening to the mad people to just give them a reason to love him before he kills them too.

She had found out that he wasn't a prince charming that she expected, he made it look like even Robert could be a good husband.

He was a monster showing non interest in no one but himself.

He didn't even listen to his own mother for once.

She could see the fear in Cerseis eyes, she did not support this.

For that she was thankful showing that Cersei had heart to show mercy.

The executioner took up the biggest sword she ever seen.

Her father stared down at the ground he didn't want to see the sword didn't want to show that he actually was scared in front of his daughters.

But the worse things was all the cheering, how could people cheer about something like this?

Who know what Joffrey would do to this poor bunch of people. Fooled.

They thinks that killing a innocent man gonna make Joffrey the best king they seen.

But she knew him he didn't have a pure heart and it wouldn't take long before he do something foolish that gonna make whole kings landing fall.

The executione highed his sword preparing to throw it threw her fathers neck.

She didn't want to look but she coouldn't look away she couldn't show weakness now.

This day was going to be something she never forget.

Her fathers head laying on the ground in front of her his body somewhere else she didn't want to see more.

He was dead, she was now alone with these murderes, Arya had been gone and she really hoped that she was safe and on her way home to Winterfell.

It was blood everywhere and she felt her legs turning into jelly.

The last thing she remember was hitting the cold ground before everything turned black.

She woke up next morning in her room, not in Winterfell but in King's landing.

She had dreamed an wonderful dream that night.

She was home in Winterfell and the whole family was there.

Rickon was sleeping in their mothers arms and Ned and Robb laughing at something.

Arya and Bran playing like usually and herself sat on a chair and laughed with the rest of the family when both of them falled into mud.

She didn't have a thought to get angry at Arya cause she didn't act like a lady.

But then she woke up into a nightmare.

Would she ever be able to leave this place or would they kill her too?

One thing she did know she would never marry Joffrey now and hopefully did his mother feel the same way too.

Suddenly, a knock on the door.

Probably Cersei or Joffrey she thought.

Surprised and pleased was she when she opened the door and saw Sandor standing there.

He was much bigger than her but she wasn't afraid at all he wouldn't hurt her, she was more scared of Joffrey.

Not even the scar could frighten her.

- "How do you feel?", he asked gently as he stepped in and bowed.

- "I'm still shaken and I have a hard time believe what just happened hours ago", she looked down she could feel tears on her cheeks.

She looked up at him again and could see his sad face, he felt sorry for her.

- "I'm sorry for your loss", he just said before leaving.

He had never showed any interest to talk to her before.

But now when her father was dead he just felt like apologize cause he been acting so cold the past few months, not showing any kind of concern just frighten her.

He is just like his leader, cold, selfish and heartless.

She stayed in her room for the next past hours pretending to be asleep thankfully didn't Sandor tell the queen or Joffrey.

She didn't have strenght to meet them just yet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Arya**

After been walking for at least four hours with no stop was it a relief when it was time to make up camp.

She hadn't had the courage to talk to Gendry or anyone for that matter during the long walk.

She was busy to melt everything that had happened.

Arry, Arry, Arry she repeated in her head over million times.

She had to make some friends and Gendry had showed the most kidness to her.

She found him packing up some boxes.

And for once in her life she didn't have something to say.

So she just stared or... watched him packing up boxes.

- "Have you seen my helmet? It's a bulls head.", he asked her.

She didn't thought he had seen her and once again she didn't say anything just stared.

- "So you're not so tough that I thought you were", He said and giving her a cocky smile.

- "I haven't seen your helmet!", she yelled at him and then left.

She didn't want to sound so angry but to her defense she did have reasons.

But when she saw Gendrys look on his face she felt a little ashamed, it wasn't his fault but she couldn't tell him that.

She did actually worry for Sansa, she was still in King's landing with those murderes.

Maybe she already was dead but that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

And deep inside she felt like Sansa looked out throw a window and watching the same sun shining as she did.

She know she should worry more about herself, they had probably already sent out knights to look for her.

But no one will ever take her and no one will find out who she is, not until they reached Winterfell.

- "I'm sorry if I defended you", Gendry said and layed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, his smile had faded away and he looked serious.

- "It's my fault I have just had a bad day", she said and looked up at him.

He didn't say anything else and walked away to the next carriage.

She passed the prisoners, they didn't look so friendly and one of them still weared a cloak, covering his face.

- "Can you do me a favour?", one of them asked, reaching out to grab her.

She backed and took up a stick and hit him.

- "No stay away from me", she yelled hitting him once more and then ran away.

She didn't look back she just ran.

When she had come quite far away from the camp she stopped.

Throwing herself down at the ground.

She sat up and looked up at the trees.

All pain she didn't dare to share with everyone suddenly exploded, it was too much.

She missed her father, her mother, her sister and brothers, especially Jon.

One thing she knew was if she ever came home she would visit Jon at the wall.

He was the only one that understood her.

In her eyes he was her real brother not just half brother, he wasn't a bastard in her eyes.

Then her thoughts came back to Sansa, what if she was captured?

What if Robb, Bran and Rickon soon would be under attack of Lannisters men? Her mother sick of worries that then gonna cause her death.

How could she hide when everyone else needed her?

The tears burnt behind her eyes waiting to get throw.

But she wasn't the daughter of Lord Stark anymore, she was a homeless boy without parents.

If she started to cry people would start to ask questions and she would lose the small part of respect she got.

But she felt like she wanted to hug her mother or anyone right now.

Cry into someones chest and than would that person would say something that would calm her down.

But she had to leave her tears and pain behind, she had to survive.

For her fathers sake.

She looked up at the trees one last time before she went back to camp.

From now on she would forget her past until she came home and then she would revenge her father if it's the last thing she would do.

* * *

**Another chapter up and one more to come very soon and yes I know that Gendry got blue eyes, i read it in the book but by then it was too late to change it, but I hope you can manage without... **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sansa**

- "The king except you to acompany him in the great hall", her new hand maiden told her.

The last thing she wanted to do right now was to watch Joffrey causing more pain that he hadn't caused yet.

But as the future queen she had to play the part.

Do whatever her husband told her to do, at least she would be safe when she married him.

That was something she admired Cersei of, even if she didn't use it right most of the time she could make Robert almost do anything if she asked him.

That was what she wanted with Joffrey, but it would be hard cause not even Cersei was able to control him.

She couldn't barely remember why she wanted to marry Joffrey, he did look good and at first he can be like those princes in the songs and stories she had heard of since she was a little girl.

But under that he was a monster.

But Cersei once told her that she only married Robert cause of his title and good looking.

Or at least it was what she heard about him from his younger days.

But she also told him that she only loved the king and the fact that she was the queen not Robert.

And she had heard that Robert still loved Lyanna very dearly when he married Cersei and that he still did when he died.

For that she felt sorry for him, his true love died and then he had to marry someone to make babies with, and why not the daughter to the richest man in whole Westeros.

When Sansa first met Joffrey she thought he was the handsome foreign prince.

Every girl dreamed about him but he was to be hers.

It was the title not him she loved she could love whoever that knew what words that impressed her and he had to have a handsome face and a nice title.

And Joffrey got everything but then he showed his true colours.

He didn't care about her at all.

Cersei told her that love only was a weakness but also something that's hard to find.

Her parents told her that love is something that has to grow and that it takes time and a lot of care.

Cersei was right that love it's hard to find and sometimes you can be blinded of someones look.

You have to know the different between love and adoring.

Her parents was right that it needs time and only time can show if the person is someone to love.

And Joffrey wasn't that kind of person that could love someone but himself.

She couldn't love him even if they lived for thousand years.

They wasn't meant to be.

She was lucky today a lot of people had already complained for the king, she could see that Joffrey started to get tired.

She hadn't stopped crying since she woke up and her eyes were red and she looked really tired.

She didn't look like a future queen.

After two hours of complaning a troubadour approached.

He asked for the kings permission to sing a song for him.

Joffrey looked a bit concerned at first but then waved at him to begin.

It was a terrible song of the death of Robert Baratheon.

She looked at the poor man that just had made the biggest mistake in his life.

He got a applause, she applaused too but just to be polite.

Then everyone turned to the king and waited to hear what he had to say about the song.

- "Which do you prefer if you could choose, hands or tongue?", Joffrey gave him a evil grin.

The mans smile suddenly faded away and he looked terrified, unable to answer.

- "Well what do you choose?"

- "A man needs his hands"

- Very well then the tongue it is"

Then gueards held him while he tried to get loose and screamed, begging for mercy.

A man took up pincer and put it into the fire.

She didn't want to see more and was about to leave.

- "I had enough for one day", Joffrey said and stepped down from the throne, giving the crown to Lord Baelish.

He didn't have the guts to watch.

The hound came after him.

- "You look terrible, come on. there is something I want to show you", he said when he passed her.

She considered for just a second to scream and run away but the lady inside her said no.

- "You should do what you're told girl", Sandor gave her a serious look.

He was still very terrifying but Joffrey scared her more now.

She knew he was right and then followed Joffrey.

She knew he was much for gifts but why couldn't he spare her this?

They came out and a bridge hanging over a hidden alley.

She didn't dare to go out as he would throw her down there.

But what she saw then was much worse than a fall.

On the building beside there was spears, a lot of them.

And on every one of them there was a head, everyone was from Winterfell.

One of them was her fathers.

She didn't want to look more but a guard held her and she had to look.

- "Take a close look, this is what happens with traitors and one day I will give you your brothers head too", he gave her a evil grin.

- "Or maybe he will give me yours", she said easily.

His smile faded away and now he looked angry.

At once she regretted what she said but also she was proud that she even dared to open her mouth.

- "A king shouldn't hit his lady so...", he said and pointed Ser Meryn.

Ser Meryn turned her around and slapped her in the face, twice.

It hurted like hell and she could taste blood.

He looked up at Joffrey, he smiled and was very proud of what he done.

She couldn't see any pure in him anymore.

He was selfish, how could he kill his wife to be father without showing any kind of concern or mercy.

Once again she looked down at the alley, it was high enough to hurt him, so he could feel the same pain she did.

She slowly walked towards him. He didn't see her coming he was busy looking up at his "trophies".

She was just few steps to get her revenge, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and met Sandors eyes.

He gave her a tissue so she could clean her mouth from all blood.

Joffrey suddenöy woke up from his dreams and decided to go in again.

He didn't look at her or said anything he just walked away.

- "It's not gonna get any easier", Sandor said when Joffrey was out of sight.

She knew he was right. She couldn't be happy here and it wouldn't be the last time he let his guards hit her.

She took up the tissue, to give it back.

- "You gonna need that again", then he just left.

Leaving her scared and lost, she didn't know what to do anymore.

This was going to be much worse than this she knew it.

* * *

**So a new chapter, what do you thought? I have summer break and can't say I have much planned so I gonna have time to write and upload new chapters...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Arya**

She have spent over a month with these people and she have started to learn how they works, she wasn't scared they would do something to her anymore.

They wasn't so bad after all.

Sansa would be furious if she could see her now, dirty all the time wearing boy clothes and hanging around murderes and rapers.

But not everyone was a murderer or raper, Hot Pie allways wanted to show bravery but he was a coward and she didn't believe in anything he told her about all the fights he been in, he couldn't be a murderer or raper he was too afraid.

Gendry was the nicest of them all, but they hadn't actually spoken so much but he didn't do anything to her either and when he was around no one ever would thought to bully her.

She often watched the prisoners, wondering why they was in there.

Two of them was very violent and everytime someone passed they asked for something but it allways ended that they threaten you.

But the third one with the cloak was allways quiet and she felt bad for him that he had to be in there with them.

He didn't wear cloak anymore,

He had red hair and you could spot blonde or maybe grey coil.

He looked more friendly than the others too but she knew of experience that a friendly outside can hide a monster inside.

She didn't dare to talk to them even if she knew they couldn't do anything to her. There was questions she wanted to ask but she also knew that now you just have to mind your own business and no one else.

The two violents shouting allways reminded her about her fathers execution, the stupid crowd cheering and screaming. It was over a month since it happened but she still found it hard to believe that shen she arrives home he won't be there to meet her.

She wasn't sure if anyone would. Maybe she should pretend to be a boy for the rest of her life and go to the wall.

Even if they probably would kill her or rape her if they found out she's a girl.

- "Can you give a man some water please?", she turned around and the prisoner with the red hair gave her a gentle smile.

- "I can't you're prisoners", she yelled at him.

He didn't stop smiling and wouldn't give up just yet.

- "A boy and a man both gonna be a part of the nights watch and then this just gonna be seen as helping a brother out", he gave her another smile.

He was right when she left for Winterfell she would never have to talk to them again and if they died cause of dehydration than there would be three less men on the wall and she knew they needed them.

She took up a cup and filled it with water, gave it to him and he nodded his head and started to drink.

- "A man is very thankful", he gave her the cup back and took up the cloak again and it looked like he fell asleep.

- "We wan't water too", one of the other yelled at her.

- "You should have asked nicely", she said and hitted one of the mens hand with a stick.

- "You shouldn't talk to them", Gendry suddenly approached behind her, like allways was he there to save her.

- "I'm not afraid of them" Arya tried to sound as big and mature as she could.

He looked at her and gave her a smile.

- "I well aware of that but you should, they scares me", he said and contuined forward, she tried to keep up with him.

Was he afraid to prisoners? They couldn't do anything to him.

- "Don't you think I can defend myself?"

- "I know you can but don't get too close they can still kill you with their own hands"

He then walked away, she got more irritating. He treated her like she was a small weak child, she was about to turn thirteen and Sansa was fifteen and was much weaker. Gendry could only be like seventeen or something like that. She wanted to tell him who she was but this wasn't a safe place for a lady they wouldn't care about that.

She couldn't believe that she actually was a lady, a higborn from Winterfell. That live felt like a million years ago. She would be engaged to some high lord by now for sure but she hadn't start to bleed yet so she couldn't be able to carry babies yet, to her relief, and it would be much harder to hide blood on her clothes.

It wouldn't take long until when she arrived home her father would... no wait he was dead.

He could never force her to marry anyone and not attend her wedding either. Maybe she could choose a husband herself. But her mother would probably be over her all the time but she had often heard about her uncle, Edmure Tully. Lord Walder Frey wanted him to marry one of his daughters but he rejected every single time. She could be like that too but girls didn't have any thing to say in that matter. But she could use Edmure to help her get what she wants. He would understand.

But who would she want to marry? Not a handsome prince like Sansa, she didn't dream about prince Tommen or a handsome lord or knight.

Only time could give her the answers. She would first get her revenge and give her father the memory he deserved, make up to his name, so he allways will be remembered as a honourable man.

Then she could start worry about marriage and her future.

- "Just wait and see Joffrey I will take you down", she whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sansa**

One month, one month since her father died, one month since she been a hostage here.

They wanted her to believe that she still was a guest but she knew they only kept her alive cause they might need her in the future. The past month has been both scary and learning.

Scary cause everyone she knew from Winterfell was dead and she wasn't allowed to leave the castle, there wasMyrcella of course but she was too young to understand, and the rest of them just scared her. But the worst thing was that she couldn't trust anyone here anymore.

Learning cause she had started to learn how Joffrey worked and how she could make him listen to her. She could give him advice without getting hurt from his guards.

She almost enjoyed being here sometimes, she felt proud every time she saved some poor mans life.

The broken heart Joffrey had caused slowly started to heal, and while she was waiting for her brother to save her she could try to make the best of it. It was at least safe here.

She didn't have to worry about marriage yet, she hadn't even bleed yet and she was already fifteen but she was thankful for that cause when that happened a wedding wouldn't be far away

- "What do you think about this dress my lady?", Shae, her new handmaiden held up a lovely pink dress.

This was the third one she had since her father's death, she never liked anyone but this one was nicer and listened to her and didn't try to talk to her if she didn't want to.

She had black hair and talked with accent, she was from one of the free cities but she didn't ask much about her past either.

She really missed Mordane, her governess, she was not her maid but her teacher and even if she was really mean to her sometimes she still gave her life for her. She always kept her company and could guide her throw hard times. But she was grateful that she didn't look at her like the other hand maidens she had before, they looked at her like she was a traitor but she didn't seem to care.

- "Don't you like it?", Shae was about to take down the dress.

- "No it's lovely" She smiled at Shae and she took it up.

She had to look and talk like a queen, attend to every single public occasion and always act like a perfect suitable wife to Joffrey. Fool them all so she finally could get her revenge. Joffrey would be first one to go down. She wasn't sure about Cersei, she didn't always made the best choices but she had lost Joffrey, she feared him as much as Sansadid.

Cersei thought she could control her son but he wasn't ready for the throne when Robert died, and now all hope was lost for him.

Sansa had heard stories about the mad king and there was things that resembled him and Joffrey.

She wouldn't be surprised if the Lannisters would kill him even if he was the son from one of them own. Suddenly a knock on the door. Shae bowed and left.

She could see Sandor approach in the mirror.

- "The king is waiting for you, the game is about to begin"

- "I will be there soon", but he just stepped outside and let her get dressed and then he followed her.

- "Are you gonna compete today?", she looked up at him to get any kind of reaction.

But nothing and she took that as a yes. He would compete for Joffrey as always and he would win so she didn't bother to say good luck. She felt sorry for that man who had to fight him, he was already dead in her eyes.

They cheered at her when she came out. She was grateful that they had put aside the fact that she was the daughter of the traitor that who they had hated cause of a reason they barely knew.

But now when she still would be their queen they didn't have any choice than to love her.

She bowed at Joffrey and her kissed her hand, and that made the people to cheer even more.

The future king and queen, their children's future. They didn't bother to say anything to each other and soon were their eyes pointing at the first fight. Sandor was standing on one side and the man who was to fight him was a knight she didn't know the name of. After just thirty seconds was Sandor standing as a winner. Joffrey looked pleased like it was him that won.

Sandor bowed at them and gave her a fast look, she couldn't read him if it was a gentle or just a cocky that he had won. She gave him an applause even if it wasn't much of a fight.

Next up was another knight she couldn't remember the name of as fast as it was said and another man but he wasn't a knight so she didn't listen to his name. The knight had a nice armour and had a nice sword and a shield, but his opponent was no where in sight. Probably scared and regretted that he had sign for it. They called up him again and a short chubby man came throw the crowd. He is dressed in simple clothes with an armour of only wood, his shield was also made of wood and his sword was not even sharp,it had been made of some kind of metal. He would lose no question about it.

He couldn't barely lift it up.

- "Are you drunk?", Joffrey asked, he didn't sound happy. everyone's eyes turned to Joffrey as he stepped forward, they had stopped cheering.

- "No your grace", the man dropped his sword, probably cause he couldn't hold it any longer as he looked at Joffrey with fear.

- "How dare you to turn up drunk on my name day?"

- "I just drank two cups of wines earlier your grace"

- "Just two? That's not much why don't you drink another or why don't you drink as much as you want?",Joffrey sounded furious.

But still the man looked hopeful, but Sansa was wondering what Joffrey would do next.

- "Please guards give him something to drink"

A barrel with wine and a horn were taken forward. They took his arms while they forced him to open his mouth so they could get in the horn. He tried to get loose but it was no use. She watched them pouring wine. It was too much for one man to drink. If she didn't say something soon the man would be drowning in wine.

- "It means bad luck to kill someone on your own name day"

- "I don't believe in that northern superstition", he said without letting the poor man of sight.

- "But she's right", Sandor said, he had coming back after the fight.

She looked back and giving him a thankful smile, and she could spot a small smile from him too.

Then she looked at Joffrey waiting for a reaction. She could see that he considered to let the man die.

- "Stop it I will kill this fool tomorrow"

- He is a fool, you're so clever, he could be the royal fool"

- "Did you hear what my lady said? You are now the royal fool and your life are now spared, I'm bored and gonna go now", he said before leaving like nothing had happened.

He barely looked at her luckily cause she smiled and was very proud of what she had managed to do. He actually listened to her. The poor man was laying on the ground poking out wine.

She looked at Sandor again and met his eyes, he wasn't a king and wasn't as good-looking as Joffrey but he was honest and loyal but the question was only to who...

**So I did grammar and spelling check cause somebody said it was hard to understand and I hope you can see the diffrence and read this cause I can't say grammar is my strong side but now I know better and gonna do one before I upload every chapter so thank you, now I know that I have to get my Open office fixed as it should be a checking spelling but it hasn't but I hope you can enjoy my earlier chapters and somehow get over my bad grammar and when I have time I'm gonna get those checked too... :D**


End file.
